1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for networking two data processing systems together. More specifically, the present invention relates to establishing at least one redundant channel as well as failing-over from a channel experiencing problems to a redundant channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern uses of networked computers leverage multiple data processing systems or device controllers to perform a task by dividing labor among the two or more controllers. Typically, the network that interconnects such data processing systems relies on one or more physical conduits to carry a signal between the data processing systems. A physical conduit is a cable that connects at least two endpoints so that an electromagnetic signal may pass therein. A physical conduit may include, for example, metallic conductors, fiber optics, coaxial cables, and waveguides, among others. In addition, some networks may rely on wireless signals to transport data via a medium between lithosphere and the ionosphere such that a signal leaves one data processing system and arrives at a second data processing system.
A challenge faced by network architects is maintaining reliable communication between devices in such networks. Occasionally, network architects provide a redundant path between two networked devices. However, a redundant path can have a single point of failure with a primary path. For example, a device may have only a single physical conduit by which it reaches a network. Accordingly, the single physical conduit can fail, and bring down communications on both the primary path as well as the redundant path.
To combat this risk, network architects can build a first physical conduit and a second physical conduit to allow a device to reach a network. These physical conduits may be arranged to be local access conduits. A local access conduit is a physical conduit that links a device directly to a peer device without any intervening switch or routing device between the device and its peer device. Given that a switch can be a peer device to a device, the local access conduit can connect the device to a switch.
Network architects can benefit from an apparatus that assists applications executing on differing devices to dynamically initiate session connectivity among them on newly inserted physical conduits. This capability would allow network architects to design scalable networks.